Quedate a mi lado
by DarkFate-DL
Summary: Tokiya desde la primera vez que lo vio sintió algo por aquel chico de cabellos rojos, sus pensamientos no tienen nada que ver con su forma de actuar, o expresar, pero que con el amor no tiene de otra que pensar, así como al final su amor se desbordará. (TokiOto) Pequeña Viñeta de esta pareja!


**Quédate a mi lado**

Capítulo Único

Tokiya Pov

Desde hace mucho tiempo eh amado a una persona, quizás no debería pero no puedo evitarlo. Lo ame desde que lo vi entrar por primera vez al salón de clases, su piel era algo blanca, su cabello de un tono rojo fuerte, realmente tenía ganas de poder pasar mis dedos entre esos cabellos y sentir la suavidad de ellos, una sonrisa bastante encantadora y lo mejor de todo son aquellos ojos, tiene unos ojos muy extravagantes de un bello color rojo que contrastan con su cabello.

Lo ame mucho más cuando aquel chico terminó de presentarse, había vuelto a sonreír de una forma tan hermosa. Su mirada se encontró con la mía, pero siendo como soy la aparte indiferente, aunque moría por hablarle. Creo que sería algo complicado acercarme a él.

Habían pasado semanas desde aquel día, lo observaba desde lejos sin dejar de pensar en la hermosa sonrisa que poseía. Moría por conocerlo y poder ser tan siquiera solo amigos.

Un día como cualquiera, me encontraba ahora en el baño, quería calmar mi corazón el cual latía con fuerza, pues el chico nuevo el cual corresponde con el nombre Ittoki Otoya no dejaba de verme en cada momento, creo que él ya de haberse dado cuenta de lo que sentía.

Me acerqué al lavabo y lave mi rostro con agua helada, recargue mis manos en aquel lavatorio viéndome al espejo fijamente.

Escuche la puerta del baño cerrarse viendo por el espejo al chico el cual había robado mi corazón desde aquel día. Se detuvo a medio camino, me di la vuelta dándole la espalda al lavabo, nuevamente nuestras miradas se encontraron. Pocos segundos después él se retiró del baño quedándome solo nuevamente.

Los días volvieron a pasar, no sé por qué me veía de esa forma, eh hecho todo lo posible por querer ser su amigo y funcionó, cada vez nos acercábamos más, siempre me sonreía ante cualquier cosa y yo hacía lo mismo.

Cada día, mi amor hacía él crecía, cada vez que él me sonreía me hacía sentir… _Feliz._

Ha pasado 1 año desde aquel día en que yo y Otoya nos conocimos, nuestra amistad cada vez era mucho más fuerte. Pero de un día para otro él comenzó a distanciarse de mí, siempre me ponía excusas estúpidas, eso me dolía.

Así que decidí seguirlo. Mi corazón se terminó de romper, mis lágrimas no se hicieron esperar al momento en que vi cómo se abrazaba con un chico. Otoya me había hablado de él hace tiempo, creo que se llamaba Reiji. Es de un grado superior. Debí tener cuidado con aquel tipo.

En la hora de Salida, me dirigí hacía aquel salón donde Otoya y yo vamos a pasar el tiempo. Lo único que quería era ir a llorar, desahogarme ahí.

Sentí la presencia de alguien detrás de mí, se trataba de la persona que me hacía feliz y a la vez me lastimaba. Otoya solamente se puso a mi lado viendo el paisaje detrás de la ventana. Él no dijo nada, únicamente tomo mi mano y jalo de mí haciendo que mi rostro estuviera en su pecho.

— _¿Qué haces aquí, Tokiya?_

— _Nada…solamente quería estar solo._

— _¿Por qué? ¿Qué sucede?_

— _E-Estoy así porque… porque eres feliz…_

— _¿Eh? ¿Por eso?_

— _Sí, es que te vi con otra persona, con Kotobuki-sempai y los…los vi abrazados—_ rompí en llanto, un llanto ligero, aun no podía creer que había perdido al amor de mi vida, Otoya.

—Me di cuenta de que yo soy feliz… Feliz a tu lado, Tokiya.

— _¿Pero él?_

— _Solamente me ayudo a saberlo… Por eso le estoy agradecido._

Podía escuchar el latir de su corazón el cual palpitaba con fuerza al igual que él mío. Levanté mi cabeza viendo aquellos ojos rojos que tanto me fascinaban, Otoya sonrió ampliamente para después acercar su rostro al mío y unir sus labios con los míos, fundiéndonos en un dulce beso.

— _Te amo…Otoya._

Me encantó, ese primer beso anhelado que ambos supimos al instante que sucedería, ambos nos vimos a los ojos y las pocas voces a nuestros alrededores parecieran haber cesado, el tiempo de nuestro entorno empezó a transcurrir sumamente lento, las sensaciones podían percibirse de mejor manera, los colores, los olores y el sabor de tus labios, todo se habían intensificado en exceso.

Mis lágrimas nuevamente bañaron mi rostro, sentí una gran felicidad al saber que mis sentimientos eran correspondidos. No pude evitarlo, estampé mis labios nuevamente con los de Otoya, quería trasmitirle mis sentimientos mediante aquel beso.

— _¡Y-Yo también te amo Tokiya!_

Desde ese día nos hicimos pareja. Me encanta estar a su lado, siempre son risas, juegos, idioteces y sobrenombres… Quiero cosas con él, cosas que nunca se me hubieran ocurrido con otras personas… Con él quiero una vida juntos.

Prometo que no dejaré que nuestros besos cedan ante la monotonía y carencia de sentimientos, tienes mi palabra, Otoya. Te garantizo que cada beso será como el primero, único, diferente, especial, el tipo de beso que simplemente te encanta.


End file.
